Notes
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma have had a fight. How will things be sorted out? Can he get her back and make her forgive him?


Will sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He was trying to hold back tears, but failed miserably. The salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Why did he have the argument with Emma? He should have just kept his mouth shut. He looked at his note he had wrote. He then slowly nodded and wiped his red eyes. He then put on a brave face and made his way to her office. He clutched the note in his hand and he entered.

He sighed relieved she wasn't there. He then folded the note in half and dropped it on her desk. He then walked out the office, his head down.

* * *

><p>When Emma came back from the bathroom she saw a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up slowly and examined it. She opened it from its folded form and recognised the writing instantly. She sat in her chair and looked at the note closely.<p>

_Emma,_

_I don't know when I'll talk to you again, and that kills me_

_I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry please can you_

_I'm sorry Em. I wish I hadn't said that, please talk to me_

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I am truly sorry Em, please forgive me_

_Will x_

She looked at the thick black lines which crossed out the words (The words underlined are meant to be crossed out). She could tell by the dents in the paper that Will was upset. She hated what had happened and wanted to go back in time and change it. She picked up the piece of paper and stood up. She walked out of her office and towards the choir room. When she got outside she could hear the piano being played and she could hear someone singing.

She looked through the window in the door and smiled. Will was sitting at the piano singing.

* * *

><p>Will smiled as he sang from his heart. The song he was singing was for Emma, but he didn't know she was listening.<p>

_Looking at your picture from when we first met,  
>You gave me a smile that I could never forget,<br>And nothing I could do,  
>Could protect me from you that night,<br>Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind,  
>The days would blend cause we stayed up all night,<br>Yeah, you and I were, everything, everything to me,_

_I just want you to know,_  
><em>That I've been fighting to let you go,<em>  
><em>Some days I make it through,<em>  
><em>And then there's nights that never end,<em>  
><em>I wish that I could believe,<em>  
><em>That there's a day you'll come back to me,<em>  
><em>But still I have to say,<em>  
><em>I would do it all again,<em>  
><em>Just want you to know,<em>

When he finished singing he closed his eyes and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Emma watched as he broke down, shaking as sobs escaped his lips. She couldn't stand seeing him like that. She slowly opened the door and stepped in the room. He didn't look up and she got closer to him. She was soon right beside him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She then took his hand and squeezed it. She watched him look up at her, with tears in his eyes.<p>

She gently wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumb. She then took his chin in her hand and kissed him softly. She felt his lips respond to her kiss and his hands joined hers. As they kissed Emma could feel his tears running down his face. She pulled away and hugged him.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too," She whispered in to his ear.

"I'm so sorry Em. I love you," He replied.

Emma stood back and he stood up. He smiled at her and looked deep in to her eyes.

"I liked the song you sang," She added.

Will chuckled a bit "Thank you,"

She nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Emma sat down at her desk. It had been a few days since they had kissed, and they were now dating. She smiled as she saw a piece of paper on her desk, with some flowers. They were roses and violets. She read the note.<p>

_Emma_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm head over heels, In love with you. You make me laugh, You make me smile, Getting to know you, Made my life worthwhile,_

_Love Will x_

_PS. Meet me in my class room later. I have something for you xx_

She smiled in awe and knew she was the luckiest woman in the universe.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review and if you have any ideas for me, just leave a review or pm me.**


End file.
